With Mr Right
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk… Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses . Yaoi Read and Review!NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses .

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

Tyson's P.O.V

I'm so happy! Life couldn't be better. I'm currently humming to a tune from the radio while I tidy the flat up before Tala gets home. Yeah I know sounds weird huh, me and Tala sharing an apartment. Well truth is Tala isn't all that bad. He told me that he and his teammates only acted like that because of Boris. I mean Tala's a really nice guy, and he's kind and thoughtful. Me and him get on really well, which is the reason as to why we decided to share an apartment together.

I really like Tala. At first I thought it was just a friendly thing you know? But then my feelings for him grew stronger and whenever I saw him my stomach went all funny. It was only after a few weeks that I realized that I was in love with him, that I loved Tala Ivanov.

This was all a few months ago and I tried to deal with it and thinking that probably didn't like me in that way.

But then finally it got too much for me to handle so last week I confessed to Tala how I feel about him, that I've been crushing on him for over a moth now and that I really wanted to be with him.

But he really surprised me. I thought he'd be disgusted with me and tell me to pack my bags or something but instead he hugged me and said that he liked me too! I couldn't believe it! I didn't think it was possible but it seems that Lady Luck was with me all along!

So after sorting out our feelings we had a nice long kiss and let me tell you, it was one hell of a kiss! I'm so glad he was the first kiss!

So now its been a month since we've gotten together and started a new life with our relationship.

Which happens to bring us back to now and as to why I'm so happy!

Tala should be coming home about now, seeing as he normally comes around now. I hope he remembers what today is. Its our first month anniversary! I'm hoping tonight will be really nice and I've got something really special planned tonight, just for him.

Tala's P.O.V

I was about to leave work to go over to the bar where I was meeting Bryan, Ian, Johnny and Kai.

Kai… I like him so much but I know he likes someone else. You can see it plainly. Its Tyson he likes. I just can't understand it. How can he possibly like that blue haired, air headed bimbo Tyson over me? I can't believe he turned me down even though Tyson doesn't like him as Kai does him.

You must think it odd that I like Kai yet I'm with Tyson. Well, its really very simple. I'm using Tyson to get to Kai. Hopefully Kai should get jealous and then want to get with me which I'd be happy to oblige to and then I can finally leave Tyson!

It doesn't bother me much, after all the kid doesn't mean much to me and never will.

Normal P.O.V

Tala got into his car, a nice blue Viper and drove off to the Dragon's Lair, which was a nice looking bar/club combined where he and the others usually went to meet. He went into the bar and saw Bryan, Kai, Ian and Johnny already waiting for him.

Tala ordered his drink and then went over to the guys.

"Hey!"

"Hey what took you so long?" Bryan, Tala's best friend asked.

"Got caught up at work."

"Okay, so you still up for The Plan?" Bryan questioned Tala.

"What plan?" Tala questioned.

"You know, the plan about Tyson." Ian piped in.

At the mention of Tyson, Kai's ears perked up. Unbeknownst to most of them he liked Tyson and had done so for a while now.

"You know the bet about dumping Tyson and telling him that the whole relationship thing was a joke," Bryan said, amused.

'What!' Kai was thinking furiously. 'It's all a joke? How dare they! How dare Tala even think of doing something so cruel and hurt Tyson's feelings?'

"Ha! Poor Tyson! It'll be a blow to his ego. I'd love to be there when you tell him Tala!" Johnny exclaimed between chuckling. Kai's blood was boiling and his hand kept curling and uncurling into fists but he couldn't do anything except to listen and to **try** not to lose his temper.

"Well then lets drink! To The Plan!" Tala exclaimed happily.

"To The Plan!" They all clinked glasses together, none of them noticing that Kai hadn't spoken a word and hadn't clinked glasses with them.

TBC

Well, that's it! The first chapter done.

So what didja think? Was it good? Bad?

Whatever you think please write it in your review (if you'd be so kind as to review, for which I'd be extremely grateful for) and I'll try to improve it to the best of my capabilities!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

And sorry for any spelling mistakes!

&Dark Kaizer Ken&


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Wow! I can't believe it! I actually got reviews! Thanks A LOT for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get reviews so thanks!

Well here's the next chapter, but I don't think it's as good as the first chapter. Well as always I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

Tyson's P.O.V

Where is he?? I've abandoned the dining room and I'm currently pacing across the living room floor.

I admit I'm worried, I mean Tala _was _supposed to be home hours ago! It's past midnight right now. I hope he's alright, and that he comes home quickly. Our dinner is completely ruined but right now that's the least of my worries. What's important is that Tala comes soon.

Wait I just heard door click which must mean that Tala's home.

"Tala! Where were you? Why are you so late?"

Something's wrong, he doesn't seem to be hearing me. Damn it! He's drunk. Well there goes my specially planned evening.

"Tala?"

I'm getting kinda freaked out now; he's just staring at me.

"Tyson, I have something to tell you."

"Wha.. What is it?" I'm scared now, I'm right, there's something wrong with him, he's acting really weird-like.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!" I can't believe this is happening. No! It can't be! I bet this is just a dream or something.

"You… you can't mean that!"

Normal P.O.V

Tala's eye flashed with something after Tyson said that.

"Of course I mean that! Why is it so hard to believe huh? Are you stupid or something? Oh wait, don't answer that."

Tala suddenly punched Tyson, hard.

"Wha… what!?" Tyson gasped out between pants, his eyes tearing up.

"It was all a bet you idiot! Why on earth would I get together with you for serious? You actually thought I loved you? Ha! That's the biggest bullshit I've heard! You're so _easy _to fool! Like I'd ever waste my time with you. Your nothing compared to me. Nothing!"

"But Tala…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"But…!"

"Didn't you hear me!"

With that Tala started punching kicking Tyson with everything he had.

And Tyson was sobbing softly, taking everything as it came. He wasn't just sobbing because of the force of the blows and the pain, but because Tala had hurt him deeply. Tala had hurt him by first using him, and then lying to him when he said he loved him.

'It was a joke. It was all a joke.' Tyson realized. 'I was just a joke to him, nothing more.'

"Where are you taking me?"

Tyson asked as he felt himself being dragged.

"To our bedroom of course. Where else my _dear koi_?" Tala answered back sweetly.

"What! Why? Let me go!" Tyson shouted, crashing and struggling to get free but Tala had an iron grip on him and he always was weaker then Tala.

"What did I tell you? Shut up!"

With that Tala pushed Tyson on to the bed as he started to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing? Please don't do this, please Tala!"

Tyson kept begging Tala, tears running down his face

"I'll do what I want with you!" Tala spat out furiously.

And with that he viciously ripped off Tyson's clothes, leaving him naked and started to ravish Tyson's mouth with his own.

Tyson lied there helplessly, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably, not caring what Tala did to him, after all the most effective damage was done already, to his heart.

And in the darkness you could hear the screams of Tyson as Tala violently rapped him.

TBC

Well there you are! The second chapter's here!

I hope you enjoyed reading this as I still don't think its been very well written at all. I lack writing skills immensely. I'm more better at reading!

Just to let you know I've started chapter 3 but it might take a while to write it both by hand and then computer plus I seem to have lots of school work dumped on me!

But I hope I didn't disappoint you _that _much with the poor quality of this chapter!

But thank you very very much for the reviews!!!

I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, really sorry but I haven' t had time to check this through!

Hope you can review this chapter too, even if to say how shit this is cuz reviews make me happy and by reviewing it means that I ain't completely shit at writing!

**Thank you: **LeVeL27Guitar for being my first reviewer!

And big thank you's **to TechnoRanma, Gabz, Rejiita, Xanae, Yukiko-Angel, Serena429, FireieGurl, Buff200020002002** and **Moonlit Sea** for reviewing!!

And your English isn't bad at all Xanae!

**P.S. Do you need a beta reader??? What exactly is a beta reader what do they do??? Sorry I was just confused and I'd be grateful if someone could tell me what a beta reader is! Thank you!**


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

Normal P.O.V

It was Saturday morning at around 7:30am when Tyson woke up. He opened his eyes, turned and saw Tala lying next to him, naked. At once all the things from last night came flooding back to Tyson and he broke down crying, not believing what had happened. He remembered Tala beating him, raping him and then passing out because the pain was too intense to bear any longer.

Tyson ran to the bathroom, and started to empty out yesterdays lunch into the toilet. Once done, he flushed the toilet and went to take a shower. He scrubbed at himself like mad, till all his skin was pink, yet even after all that he still felt dirty, disgusting, tainted. He came out the shower, still not feeling completely clean and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He paused as he looked at himself in the mirror. There were scratches and bite marks all over his neck and chest, and his lip was rather swollen. He could see a murky yellowy/orange bruise marring his stomach where Tala had first hit him last night. Once again feeling sick, Tyson ran to the toilet where he promptly dry heaved into the toilet. Once finished, he got up and looked at himself again.

'Look at me, I look awful!' Tyson thought disgracefully.

"I have to get out of here, away from Tala", Tyson decided firmly.

As quickly as possible Tyson crept back into the bedroom and changed into a black top and some blue jeans. He then got all of his clothes and personal belongings and stuffed them into two duffel bags. As he was reaching for his framed photo with all the Blade Breakers he saw a picture of him and Tala, with his arm around Tyson, both smiling at the camera.

Tyson stood there staring at that photo, remembering when it was taken.

>Flashback>

Tyson and Tala were at the park downtown, they were having a picnic together which Tyson had prepared. They had finished eating and were both looking at the sky which was showing the first few stars.

"Isn't it all pretty Tala?"

Tala had looked at me, smiled and said, "Yeah, but not as pretty as you. Nothing will ever be prettier then _my_ Tyson."

I'd felt so happy at that moment. I leaned over and kissed Tala, whispering in his ear, "I love You Tala."

And he'd whispered back, "I love you too Tyson."

We'd sat back and then this photographer had popped out of nowhere and took this picture of us.

>End Flashback>

Tyson P.O.V

I remember that day so well. It was one of my happiest days. I thought Tala loved me, he told me so.

But he lied. He lied to me. He always lied to me. I can't believe him, hell I can't believe I believed all his lies!

I quickly picked up my Blade Breakers photo and stood, before going back and picking up the photo of me and Tala. I don't know why, but I just couldn't leave that photo alone.

I walked out of the room, but not before taking one last look at Tala, the one who stole my innocence, the one who I loved and still do.

"How could you… I loved you… I still do love you…"

I realized that a tear slipped away from my eye, and I gently wiped it away, remembering when I'd cried and Tala had wiped my tears away.

I took one last look at Tala and closed the door behind me and left. Left my apartment, left my home, left my life, and left my love.

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Tyson was at the city center. He'd taken the tube to the city center and was now at a loss as to where to go.

"Hmm, can't go to Maxie's, he's in America," Tyson thought out aloud. "Kenny…nope, he's at Harvard University, Rei's in China, guess that leaves me with Kai. Damn! Gawd, hope he's in a good mood and lets me stay, else I've nowhere to go!"

With that in mind, Tyson took the next train into Osaka, where Kai lived. The journey took about 30 minutes to get there, and Tyson _had _tried to sleep but failed miserably as every time he did manage to sleep, he kept getting flashbacks about the night before.

'Finally'. Tyson thought as he got off the train. He walked up to Kai's street and up to his apartment and rang the bell. Whilst standing there everything came back, how Tala used him and then raped him and something inside of him broke. He started crying right there, outside Kai's door, unable to bear it anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kai's face was right in front of Tyson's.

"Tyson? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kai asked concernedly while bringing Tyson inside his apartment. Tyson looked at Kai, fresh tears starting to appear in his eyes, and cried into Kai's shoulder, having him locked into a firm embrace, leaving Kai stunned and worried.

"Tyson? Speak to me, please, tell me what's wrong." Kai asked as calmly and gently as he could.

"Tala… he...he…" and with that, Tyson burst out into tears again.

'Shit! I knew he'd be sad when Tala broke up with him, but I didn't think he'd be _this _upset! He must have really loved Tala. Poor Tyson. Guess I ain't got a snowball in hell's chance of getting him now.' Kai thought to himself.

"There there Tyson, its okay, cry it all out, then you can tell me what happened okay?" Kai asked Tyson gently.

Kai led Tyson and himself to the sitting room where he sat himself and Tyson down on his deep blue corner couch.

They stayed like that for about 20 minutes, Tyson crying his eyes out, and Kai holding him, rubbing his back, soothing him.

Finally, Tyson pulled away, wiping his nose with the handkerchief Kai gave him. He tried smiling weakly at Kai, but it faded when he saw the serious look on Kai's face, knowing he'd have to tell him sooner or later what happened.

"Thanks for that Kai, haven't had a good cry in ages. Gawd, you must think I'm weak don't you? What with me breaking down like that. Awfully sorry. It's just…" Tyson paused, not sure if he was willing to say what happened to him out loud just yet, after all it would make it final then wouldn't it?

"No silly, course I don't think your weak, your one of the strongest people I know. What happened Tyson? What happened to make you cry like that?"

"It's… its Tala. He…he came home late last night, drunk. Told me he didn't want to be with me, that he was only using me. That wasn't the worst of it though, he punched me, started getting really violent towards me, said I wasn't worthy enough to be with him. He… he raped me Kai! Dragged me to the bedroom, and raped me!"

With that, Tyson broke down and started crying again.

'Oh God, oh God, no! How the hell could Tala do something like that to poor Tyson?"

"He what? How dare him! Oh Tyson! Are you okay? You hurt anywhere? Here, come here Tyson, its all okay now, your safe here, he can't get you."

With that, Kai once again gathered Tyson in his arms and let him cry there, murmuring soft words to him, rubbing his back in a soothing gesture.

Kai rocked Tyson back and forth, thinking 'God Tala, how could you? You bastard!'

TBC

* * *

Third chapter done.

Extremely sorry for One: The shortness of this chapter

Two: The crapiness of this chapter. I'm aware this chapter wasn't very good at all, but I'm really struggling with this, writing isn't my forte. Hell, it sounds like one of my English papers!

Three: completely sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I'll try making the next chapter uploaded faster.

Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I've only had time to re read this once, gotta go sleep.

Thanks to **GabZ, KatSakura, Yukiko-Angel, Buff200020002002, Rejiita, FireieGurl, ShadowedDarkness, Serena-429, Vicious-Loner, Tyseen Hiwatari, xXxAngel VxXx, Moonlit Sea, TykaGal, Titanicbabe, Lina The Outlawed Bomber and Dark-She-Deivl. **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ever so grateful if you review!

**ShadowedDarkness: Thanks for the cookie, u get two cookies! And I'll try my best to make the chapters longer ok?**

**Serena-429: TBC means To Be Continued, hope that helps!**

**xXxAngel VxXx: er, I'll try my best to make Tala suffer a lot! **

**Gabz: thanks for the info on the beta reader question! Really appreciate it. And bout ur scene request, well I'll see if I get time to write it, if I do, then I'll email it to ya, ok? **

**Goodnight. Or Morning. Or Afternoon. Or Evening. Whichever suits you. **


	4. Coping

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tala's P.OV

Argh, what happened?

Damn, I think as I get up too fast and my head starts to ache, well more like banging. Argh, I HATE hangovers. Last time I'm gonna get smashed for a long time.

Erm, what's all this sticky stuff on me? And why does everything seem weird? I look around the room and everything looks all messy, with a broken vase on the floor and the table upturned.

Suddenly, I'm hit with flashbacks and I remember all of last night. I remember how I got home, was totally drunk and I remember breaking up with Tyson and punching him and dragging him to the bedroom and… oh shit! I can't believe it! I can't believe I did that! Why on earth did I rape Tyson? Shit, he's gonna hate me now! Damn, I never wanted it to go this far! Wait, where is he? He's not in the room.

I get up frantically and run into the dining room, sitting room and kitchen and bathroom and find no trace of him. I race back into the bedroom and notice that one of the draws is slightly open. I rush to it and open it completely, starting in shock and surprise at its emptiness. I look around the room and notice that all of Tyson's belongings have disappeared. SHIT! He must have left the flat. Damnit, where the hell has he gone?

This can't be happening. This CAN NOT be happening to me! God, why'd I have to drink so much? I should have been more careful! I'm now a rapist, and if anyone finds out, I'm done for.

Shit, what if Tyson's gone to Kai? He's gonna tell Kai and Kai'll be furious and then he'll never even consider going out with me! No! I can't have that, I need Kai to be with me, it's the only right way.

* * *

Scene Change To Kai's Apartment

Kai was yawning and moving around as he was beginning to wake up, only as he moved his arm it came into contact with flesh and he woke up straight away, confused, before remembering yesterday and everything that had happened. He looked at Tyson, sleeping peacefully next to him, Kai himself remembering how he carried Tyson to his bed after he'd fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Tyson started moving around more, his lips forming a scowl and his eyes scrunching up as he started to mutter pleas of 'Stop' and 'Please Don't" and 'No' while also starting to shake with fear.

At once, Kai was at his side, worried beyond hell and calling out to Tyson.

"Tyson! Tyson, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Tyson only started crying as his whispered pleas turned into shouting.

"Tyson! Snap out of it!" Kai yelled helplessly, and started shaking Tyson, hoping it would wake him up from his nightmare.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled as he awoke, glancing frantically around the room before spotting Kai and immediately pulling him close, and hugging him tightly while still crying.

"There there Tyson, its okay, I'm here now." Kai murmured to Tyson as he rocked him back and forth.

Finally, after Tyson had calmed down somewhat, Kai faced Tyson.

"Tyson," Kai spoke gently. "What happened? What was your dream about? Please tell me?"

Tyson looked into Kai's eyes, and felt that he couldn't lie to Kai, not to his old friend and captain.

"I d...dreamed t..tthat Tala was here, a..and that he w…was rr..raping m..me and that h…he wouldn't s..stop, j…just like that n..night a…and…" Tyson flew back into Kai's arms and starting to sob uncontrollably, not being able to handle all the memories of that night so soon.

'Bloody Tala,' Kai thought angrily. 'He's made _my _poor Tyson so vulnerable, so frightened; he's damaged him so cruelly. I swear Tala; you _will _pay for what you did.'

* * *

Tyson's P.O.V

God, Kai must think I'm a weak, crying idiot. I can't believe I've lost control so easily, and in front of him! Not exactly giving him a good impression, am I?

I move away from him slowly, I look at his shirt, immediately feeling bad as I see all the tear marks and see how soaked his shirt is.

"I…I'm so s…sorry Kai. I didn't mean to break down like that, I'm sorry, I mean l…look at your shirt! I've r…ruined it! Its all w…wet! Stupid me, all I ever seem to do is m…mess up and mess other people's l…lives. I'm just a big in…inconvenience!"

I put my head down and start to move away from Kai when two hands shot out and held me and pulled me close to a warm chest as I realized that Kai had pulled me towards him.

"Shush Tyson, your not an inconvenience, you don't mess other people's lives, and don't worry about the shirt silly. It's just a shirt, I'll get it washed. All I care about is you, so long as you're okay. It's okay. You can cry all you like, I don't mind."

Kai… I feel so touched, that Kai would go through all that, just for me!

"Well then," I say, giving Kai a shaky smile. I've made up my mind, I AM going to get over this, I have to get on with my life, I can't keep staying in the past.

"There's no point in moping around, is there? I might as well try to get my life back in order, make something of myself; it's the only way for me to get over this, isn't it?"

I see a few different emotions flicker on Kai's face, but they disappear just as fast as they came, too fast for me to identify them all.

"Yeah Tyson, that's a good idea, but remember, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or a friend to talk to, I'm always here Tyson" Kai said sincerely.

"Thanks Kai!" I'm touched, I really am. I'm glad I came to Kai; he's been so understanding and helpful about this all.

"Kai… I was wondering, would you mind if I crashed with you for a while, what with my former place of residence being with Tala and all, just while I try finding a flat to live in. Please?"

"Sure Tyson, you're welcome here anytime!"

'Good, I'm glad Tyson's staying here for a while, at least he'll be near me, for now that is.' Kai got a bit gloomy at that, knowing that Tyson would leave soon, and probably find someone else, and live happily ever after while Kai himself would be left out in the distance, all alone.

TBC

* * *

Um, totally crap place to end? Um, is it me or has this chapter totally changed from the start to the end? They seem different….

Sorry for the LONG delay, also, sorry for the Ooc-ness of Kai.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter?

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

And sorry for shortness, I'll try once again to make the next chapter longer!

Thankies to: **Yukiko-Angel, FireieGurl, Kai's The Best, Serena429, Rejiita, Dark-She-Deivl, GabZ, Moonlit Sea, C4PyroGirl (LtOB), Hanishi, CooledCrimsonWolf and xXxAngel VxXx! **

Aw, thanks for the reviews, they really put a smile on my face, so thankies! Cookies for all of ya!

Review again pwease? If you do, I'll give ya some candy canes…

**P.S: I've seen some people do this, and I've found it quite useful, so I was wondering whether it'd be easier for you if I was to email you when I updated? I found it useful, you might not, so I was juz wondering and asking for permission? If you want me to, then just write so in you review maybe? Thankies! **


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. Until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Slight Tytal in the beginning but mainly Tyka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

It was morning, and Tyson was still sleeping so I thought I'd get up early so I could make him breakfast before leaving. It'd be a change from my cup of coffee for breakfast at least.

I got up, and grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to have a nice long shower as I had time. I was also thinking of a certain blue haired angel of mine and a little red haired devil that I was going to meet.

Yes, you guessed right. Tala. I swear, I'm gonna kill that guy! I still can't believe that he'd do something so _vile_ to Tyson! I mean, I know he was a bit messed up cause of Boris, but _really!_ I never thought he'd be capable of something like this. All I can hope is that he was _really _drunk to have done something like that to Tyson, and that's for his sake.

Argh! Thinking about him makes me angry!

I finished my shower and got out; toweling my hair dry while I had another towel 'round my waist. I quickly picked out a light blue shirt and a pair of pants, nothing too casual yet nothing too smart. I was going to see that devil today, but I didn't want Tyson to find out so I was going to lie to him and say I'm going to work.

I got dressed, checked up on Tyson again and saw that he was still asleep and went to the kitchen where I started frying three eggs and putting three pieces of toast in the toaster. I put on the radio while I cooked the eggs and heard the new tune by Feeder, think it's called 'Pushing the Senses' or something. Gotta say, it's catchy, why else would I be humming to it if it wasn't?

I put the coffee machine on and poured a glass of orange juice for Tyson. The eggs were made and the toast had been made a few minutes ago so I put three eggs on Tyson's plate along with two pieces of toast. If I still knew Tyson, then he's bound to by hungry, and what better way to vanquish his hunger by giving him a big breakfast.

I put one piece of toast on my plate and poured my coffee and brought it to the table where I put my newspaper.

All of a sudden I heard a bit of ruckus and as I turned I saw Tyson going towards the table with a smile on his face. Heh, I knew he'd wake up once he smelled the food. I hid a small smirk from him as I thought that.

"Hi Kai! Gosh did you cook all this? Thanks!"

"Its okay, just dig in." I replied to him and started having my own breakfast.

"Hey Kai?" I heard Tyson ask slightly curiously.

"Yes Tyson?"

"Is that all your having?" Tyson points to my plate.

"Yea, I don't have a lot to eat for breakfast," I tell him.

"But you can't have _just _that! Here!" And with that he pushed one of his eggs onto my plate.

"And you can't say no! You HAVE to eat it!"

I only sighed, knowing that I'd have to eat it.

"Tyson, I'm gonna be leaving in a bit, I need to go to work today, is it okay if you stay here alone?" I ask him, feeling a bit worried.

"Yeah its okay Kai, you can go, I'll be fine here. _Really_." Tyson added, trying to convince me.

"You sure?" I ask persistently.

"Yea!"

"Well, I'll come home quick okay?"

"K."

That said, I got up and grabbed my jacked and walked towards the door when suddenly Tyson came hurtling towards me.

"Bye Kai." Tyson said, hugging me tight. "And thanks."

Wow, I was surprised. And pleased of course, what with Tyson hugging _me._

"Its okay," I replied and hugged him before breaking apart and saying a bye as I left.

I got into my car, and headed straight towards Tala's apartment, knowing he'd have some serious explaining to do.

TBC.

* * *

HI! Well, it seemed like a good place to end, so I ended it. cuz its short, I think I'll say what's gonna happen next chapter, incase ur interested. Kai and Tala are gonna meet, and there's probably gonna be a bit of a fight…I think. 

This was probably a pointless and short chapter, so sorry for that.

I hope you didn't find it too boring, I updated kinda faster then before I think….

Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to review this story! Really means a lot to me! So THANKIES!

Thanks to: **Yukiko-Angel, Dark-She-Deivl, Kai's The Best, MafiaNerd, Luvyagal, FireieGurl, xXxAngel VxXx, C4pyroGirl, Elektra107, Takuya, **and **Daizer for Reviewing! **

**THANKIES! **

**P.S, Next update will be faster, sometime near the end of this month hopefully! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Pairings: Slight Ty/Tal in the beginning but mainly Ty/Ka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tyson's P.O.V

Kai's been _so _kind to me, and so understanding about everything that's happened, I'm really grateful towards him. Now I know I didn't make a mistake by coming here, who'd have thought eh? The Great Kai, Ice Prince to all, would be so caring when it really matters? I'm really touched by his kindness, I'll be treasuring it for life, and I know it.

Tala…I still can't believe he did that to me. It was so cruel, it was so horrible what he did. I never thought he was capable of doing something like that, guess I was wrong, ne?

But I can't blame it completely on him, I mean he _was_ stone dead drunk, so it wasn't as thought he was in his right mind when he was doing _it _to me.

I wish there was a way I could make it up to Kai, to show how grateful I was to him. Then it hit me, and one of my old grins graced my face. I, the great Tyson Kinomiya, was going to make Kai dinner!

Kai's P.O.V

I was at Tala's apartment complex, and I was headed towards his door number, which was 66. Aha! Found it!

I rang the doorbell and wait for Tala to open it.

Tala comes to the door and opens it, smiling brightly at me.

"Hi Kai! Come in why don't you?"

What do I do? I punch him, right across the face.

Tala hit the ground, holding his nose which had started to bleed slightly.

"Ow! What was that for Kai?" Tala asked me rather angrily whilst picking himself off the floor.

I shoved past him and spat out "That was for Tyson you bastard!"

I see realization dawning on Tala's face as he closes his apartment door.

"Kai, it wasn't my fault!" Tala cries out.

"Oh, really? Then whose fault was it then Tala? Tyson's?" I ask him sarcastically.

"I didn't do it on purpose Kai, honest! I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking straight! I was only going to break up with him; I never wanted to harm him! I mean why would I? I'm not all bad Kai; I do have _some _sense of humanity in me."

"Maybe, but the point is that YOU raped Tyson! I don't care if you were drunk or not, you should have had _some_ sort of control over yourself! And if you knew you couldn't control yourself then why did you drink so much! Especially if you were going to break up with Tyson!"

"Look, I told you, it was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose Kai!"

"Yea, well try telling that to Tyson! He's there, in my apartment, all bruised and broken, with you as his inflictor!"

"I didn't mean it! When I see Tyson, I'll tell him too! That I'd _never _want to rape him! I mean, no offense or anything, but what reason would I have to rape him? I mean, look at him! He isn't exactly all that is it?"

That…that BASTARD! How dare he say something like that! He doesn't regret what he did to Tyson at all does he?

I really lost it then. I charged at Tala with full force and knocked him down and then punched and punched him, on his face, his chest, anywhere my hands could reach.

"You BASTARD! How dare you say something like that about Tyson! And to _me_ of all people! I swear you'll pay Tala!"

"Kai! Stop, please! Stop it, your hurting me!"

"So? I bet you hurt Tyson more then what I'm hurting you! I hate you!"

"Kai!" Pathetic. He was crying?

"Please! Stop, I can't take it any longer. I only went out with Tyson because I wanted you to get jealous and ask me out! I've never liked Tyson; it's you I've always liked! I love you; you can't say you hate me!"

WHAT? I stopped hitting him at that, just to look at him. Bloody, with a few bruises, all thanks to me. He was looking up at me whilst crying and I suddenly felt sorry for him. I mean, in a round about way, he was only trying to get what he wanted. Even if his means were _horribly _wrong.

I stood up, and looked at him once more, before walking out.

"Kai!" Tala gave one last cry.

"Don't talk to me Tala. Don't try contacting me or Tyson. Just stay away from us both. But…when I contact you, it might be wise if you took that as a sign that I might want to patch up and _talk _about certain _things_."

That said, I walk away from Tala, his apartment, and for the moment, out of his life.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

**Thanks to: Takuya, Rejiita, Yukiko-Angel, Destruction Devil, C4PyroGirl, Luvyagal, Kai's The Best, Elektra107, FireieGurl, I'mAGirlxD, PhantomNight, QuellePeredhil, Dranzer, DragonMaster232, Serena429, Crystal, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Skimmie for reviewing!**

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics! **


	7. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: With Mr. Right

Summery: Tyson thought his life was perfect with Tala…. until one night when Tala came home drunk…

Pairings: Slight Ty/Tal in the beginning but mainly Ty/Ka as the story progresses.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Tyson's P.O.V

I've finally made dinner, I decided to make him fish and chips, after all, like I always say, home made chips are the best!

I set up the table and put the plates and glasses on the table. I serve the fish and chips and pour coke into both of our glasses and sit at the table, waiting for Kai to arrive home.

I can hear the radio playing softly in the background. It's playing a favourite song of mine….

_Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
__I will love you...  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

I've been at Kai's flat for about a week, and I've had time to put things in my life into perspective. I've dealt with everything that's happened to me before, and I've learnt to slowly deal with what Tala's done to me. I mean, yeah sure, what Tala's done has scarred me, possibly for life, and I know that I'll never forget that night. But I have to go on with my life; I can't let what he did stop me from living my life.

However, living with Kai, I'm begun to realize things. Things about both him and myself. Like how he _has _to have coffee in the morning and has to read the newspaper, especially the business section. How there's that one little strand of dark blue, almost black hair that sometimes comes in front of his right eye.

I've noticed that I always seem to feel safe whenever he's around me, even if we're at opposite ends of the flat. I've noticed how I hate being away from him, even for half an hour. I've noticed that when he enters a room, I get this nervous feeling in my stomach. I've noticed that when I wake up, he's the first thing I think about, he's the last thing I think about before I go to bed, and that I sometimes even dream about him, and that when I dream about him, he keeps the nightmares of Tala and that awful night away from me.

In fact, I think I'm starting to feel something for him. He's not the same Kai I knew many years ago. He's changed. Gone with the mask of being a cold hearted bastard. He's gone soft. He's so warm, caring and sweet.

Living with him this past week, seeing him _care_ so much about me, fuss about me, I don't know, its like its brought a new _feeling_ in me, or rather a feeling long kept buried.

I think I've figured out what this feeling is. I think I'm _falling_ for him. I mean, I don't love him or anything, but I think I could grow to love him in time, and I'm just hoping that he feels the same way about me. Like Grandpa's always said, if you want something, then go get it cuz it ain't gonna be there forever so grab it while you can and its still there.

Grandpa's right. I think, no I _will _tell Kai how I feel. He should be home now anyway, so I guess I'll just have to wait a while.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V

I'm in my car, heading for home. _Home. _I've never described my flat as a home. After all, I've been lonely in that flat for so many years. But now, with Tyson in it, it feels so lively, so happy, its so bright now compared to the dull gray it used to be.

_Tyson…_

Just saying his name brings a smile on my face. I'm hoping he stays at my flat for a while longer, I know it's selfish of me, but it's just so nice with him around. Seeing him first thing in the morning, he just brightens up my day and I don't know how I'm going to cope once he leaves…

I don't want him to go. I know I'll miss him terribly, not being able to see him first thing in the morning, seeing him before I go to bed, not being able to spend all my weekend with him, not being able to see him when I get back from work. I can't bear for him to leave me.

With a start I realize I've reached my door already and reach out to open the door with my key. As I'm taking off my coat I see a blur of red and black rushing towards me, nearly knocking me over.

"Wha?"

"Kai! You're home! What took you so long?" Tyson asks me, moving away from me. I look at him and see worry in his eyes, also mixed with another emotion, but what?

"Hey to you to! Why you so worried. I'm fine, see! Just got a bit caught up at work, that's all", I said convincingly to Tyson.

He _can't _find out that I went to see Tala today.

"Well, come on! I made us dinner! Guess!"

"Um… fish?"

"Close! I made us fish and chips! I love them, and I know you like fish, so I thought it'd be the perfect thing to eat! And then after, I've rented a movie, so we can watch that!"

"Great!" Hmm, looks like Tyson's got this all planned out.

I follow his smiling face into the kitchen and eat dinner there.

"My my, Tyson, this is great!" I compliment him after eating his fish and chips.

"Who knew you could make _edible_ food that _isn't_ tasteless!" I tease him, loving the frown that comes onto his face.

"HEY! I can TO make nice food!"

"Yea, course you can Ty, I was just joking around. You're so cute when you get angry like that!"

"What?"

Damn! Shouldn't have said that cute comment!

"Um, nothing. Hey, why don't we watch that movie now?" I head into the sitting room.

"Oh ok."

Tyson follows me into the sitting room and puts in a DVD into the DVD player and sits next to me.

"So, what movie is this anyway?" I ask him, getting comfortable.

"Oh, it's King Kong, I heard from Max that it's meant to be REALLY good!"

We both settled down, and watched King Kong.

Mid-way into the movie I felt a soft thump against my shoulder.

Startled, I looked down and saw Tyson's angelic face facing up towards me.

I brushed a strand of his hair that was resting on top of his closed eye, and kissed his eyelid.

"You're so beautiful and you don't even know it."

I bent down to give Tyson a chaste kiss, after all, he was asleep, it couldn't hurt right? Plus, who knows when another opportunity like this arrives, and we all know that I'd never get together with Tyson, cause he couldn't _possibly _love someone like _me. _

I bent down and met my lips with his and rested my lips there for a second. It felt wonderful, his lips against mine.

As I started to move my lips away from his I found myself getting kissed back by him.

'What?' Startled, I paused, not returning his kiss. Slowly, Tyson moved his lips away from mine.

"Tyson?" I whispered, seeing him hunched up against the sofa with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai, I just…well…"

"Did you mean that kiss?"

At that, Tyson snapped his face to meet mine, eyes burning with intensity.

"Yes. I meant that kiss with all my heart and soul! Cause the truth is Kai, I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard."

I stared at him in shock. This couldn't be real, it just _couldn't!_ There is NO WAY that Tyson could like someone like me.

But still, I had to ask.

"Do, do you really mean that?"

"Yes"

With that, I clashed my lips against his and kissed him with all the love I felt for him.

I pulled away slowly, lips still tingling from kissing his.

"Ty, I love you, so much. I never thought you'd ever reciprocate my feelings. I…"

I wasn't able to finish, finding it rather hard when Tyson had his lips pressed up against mine.

I kissed him back and slowly pried at his lips with my tongue, seeking entrance, which he eagerly welcomed.

I met his tongue and together, both our tongues duelled for a while, then my tongue felt the inside of his mouth, licking everywhere.

I felt all tingly inside, and an odd sense of calm washed over me, it was as though all I've wanted my entire life was this, and now that I had it, I was finally at peace.

We broke the kiss a few minutes later when breathing became necessary and Tyson looked at me, trust and warmth and love in his eyes, all for _me._

"So then," he said, slightly breathless, his lips bruised. "Are we going out?"

I looked at him, smiled a real, sincere smile and whispered,

"Oh, we're _more_ then going out," before I took his lips with mine once again and forced him onto the sofa where I kissed the life out of him, forgetting all about the film that was playing in the background.

Somehow, somewhere, I knew, that I'd finally found happiness.

Owari

* * *

Yup! That's it! Finished at last! Finito!

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think its because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

But, I decided to finish this, and I hope you don't feel that it's rushed, and I'm terribly sorry if the tenses are wrong, I tried to keep the writing in one tense.

I was thinking of maybe doing a one-shot sequel to this fic, but I'm not sure, I'll leave you to decide on that.

Finally, thank you all so much for all the support you've given me, and for being so understanding.

Thank you! And thank you all for reading this fic, and sticking with me!

Many thanks to: Nativelittlefox, Sacrifice Of An Angel, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. s..., Elektra107, C4PyroGirl, FullMetal8977, Mini-Murderdoll, CooledCrimsonwolf, Yukiko-Angel, Rejiita, PhantomNight, xXxAngel VxXx, DragonMaster232, FireieGurl, skimmie, aries1391, Kai's the Best, takuya, Beyblader, LiahWoodsKainTalalover, kai's kitty, GlorysGirl4ever, genbo, purpleclouds72, you gotta death wish, Chibi Freak, perishedlove, MistyPixieGal, IchikoKitsuneKoumori for reviewing.

As always, it's been a pleasure writing!

Aki


End file.
